Sonnenuntergänge
by World In Chaos
Summary: Die letzten Minuten aus Lights Leben (aus dem Anime).


Meine Beine tragen mich immer weiter, auch wenn sich mein Verstand längst damit abgefunden hat, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat.

Dass es keine Möglichkeit mehr gibt, zu fliehen.

Dass ich keine Chance mehr habe, das hier lebend zu überstehen.

Aber obwohl mir das klar ist, kann ich nicht einfach stehen bleiben.

Und darauf warten, dass _sie _mich finden.

Wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann wenigstens alleine und in Würde.

Ohne das mir diese Leute dabei zusehen, wie ich mein Leben aushauche.

Ich will nicht den Triumph in Nears Augen sehen, als hätte er ein lustiges Spiel gewonnen und mache sich jetzt über den Verlierer - mich - lustig, verhöhnt mich, macht mich lächerlich, weil ich seine Plan, seine Schachfiguren nicht durchschaut habe.

_Ich gehe eine Straße entlang, um mich herum Hunderte, Tausende andere Menschen, alle in Eile, hektisch, beschäftigt, mit einem Ziel, einem Plan, einem Leben, das ich nicht kenne... _

_Alles verschwimmt zu einer grauen Menge aus Gesichtern..._

Weg von hier...

Warum ist hier niemand?

_Na super, _denke ich._ Immer wenn man Misa mal braucht, ist sie nicht da._

Dann verbiete ich mir diesen Gedanken; schließlich kann sie ja nichts dafür, und außerdem könnte sie mir in dieser Lage auch nicht viel weiter helfen.

Immer weiter, als könnte ich alles einfach hinter mir zurücklassen, diese Schmerzen einfach auslöschen...

_Eine Straßenbahn fährt an mir vorbei. Die Schranken öffnen sich, wir gehen hinüber._

_Niemand beachtet mich, genauso wenig wie ich jemanden beachte._

Schneller...

_Es tut so weh..._

Mein Herz rast.

Die Wolken haben sich verzogen. Die Sonne steht schon tief am Horizont und malt farbige Streifen an den Himmel.

_Die Welt ist so grau..._

Ich taumele im Gegenlicht auf die Lagerhalle zu.

_Es rauscht... Ich kann das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind hören..._

_Aber es ist doch Winter... _

_Winter...?_

_Was ist das, Winter?_

Inzwischen bin ich in der leeren Halle angekommen.

Ich haste auf das andere Ende zu.

_Noch... ein kleines Stück... Bitte... Nur noch diese Treppe..._

_Alles tut so weh... Ich kann nicht mehr... Ich schaff's nicht mehr..._

Dann setzt mein Herz aus und ich falle rückwärts auf die Stufen.

_Meine Erinnerungen verschmelzen mit der Gegenwart._

_Was ist Jetzt?_

_Was ist Vergangenheit?_

_Was ist real?_

_Wer bin ICH?_

Die Sonne scheint auf mein Gesicht.

_Das Licht ist so hell... aber es blendet mich nicht..._

_Wie merkwürdig..._

Gedanken wirbeln durch meinen Kopf; Satzfetzen, Bilder, Stimmen, Empfindungen...

_Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet _so _endet, _denke ich, mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. _Ausgerechnet hier, in dieser dämlichen Lagerhalle, die eigentlich der Ort meines Triumphs hätte werden sollen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt, als ich so kurz vor meinem Ziel war._

Ich müsste eigentlich wütend oder zumindest enttäuscht sein, aber ich bin nur seltsam ruhig.

_Dabei wollte ich doch nur... die Welt zu einem besseren Ort machen..._

_Einem Ort, an dem man glücklich sein kann..._

_Wo es kein Leid gibt und nichts Böses..._

_Eine perfekte Welt..._

Müsste ich nicht langsam tot sein? Immerhin liege ich hier ja schon eine Weile, oder?

Vielleicht ist aber auch nur eine Sekunde vergangen, seit ich gefallen bin, denn mir ist mittlerweile jegliches Zeitgefühl entglitten...

Heißt es nicht immer, man könne beim Sterben sein ganzes Leben an einem vorbeiziehen sehen?

_Aber es war wohl falsch._

_Wie habe ich mir auch anmaßen können, Gott zu spielen?_

_Wie konnte ich nur denken, es sei richtig, andere Menschen zu töten, um etwas Höheres zu erreichen?_

_Was nützen schon die besten Motive, wenn der Weg zum Ziel falsch ist?_

_Nichts._

_Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was richtig ist und was falsch._

_Und ich bereue so vieles... und doch nichts._

_Ich denke, jeder Mensch muss im Laufe seines Lebens begreifen, dass alles, wofür er gekämpft und gelebt und gelitten hat, für ihn und für alle anderen unglaublich wichtig ist und gleichzeitig genauso bedeutungslos._

_Denn der Tod macht uns alle gleich._

_Egal, was man Falsch oder Richtig gemacht hat, es gibt keine Belohnung oder Bestrafung, für das, was man getan hat._

_Und genau das macht unser Sein, den Sinn unserer Existenz aus._

_Vater..._

_Ich glaube, es ist besser so._

_Ich glaube, es ist besser, dass L am Ende doch gewonnen hat._

_Auch wenn das meinen eigenen Tod bedeutet, ist es _richtig_._

Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Loch im Dach auf die Treppe fallen, wärmen mich.

Sie scheinen auf mein Gesicht und beruhigen mich...

Ich werde müde...

Es ist so leicht... einfach einzuschlafen...

_Ich kann dich sehen, L..._

_Und ich... Ich..._

Ich schließe meine Augen und sinke in die Dunkelheit.

_Es tut mir Leid..._

Die Sonne verschwindet am Horizont und mit ihr das letzte Licht des Tages.


End file.
